Metal fabrication tools, including drill bits, end mills, and similar cutting tools, are frequently fabricated from extremely hard materials such as cemented or metal bonded carbides to remain sharp for extended periods of time in use. Metal fabrication tools often have helically-disposed or straight cutting edges and flutes. In order to promote easier removal of cut metal, the tool flutes can be refined to a mirror or polished finish. These polishing operations can be accomplished with vitrified or metal-bonded abrasive wheels that are dressed and shaped to the desired profile. Vitrified or metal-bonded abrasive wheels accommodate only one profile at any time and must be frequently dressed to renew the desired profile.
Alternatively, very soft compliant wheel materials such as leather or compressed cotton can be charged with diamond pastes and applied to the tool flute surface to effect surface refinement to a polished or specular condition. However, use of slurry or paste abrasives is generally unfavorable due to cost and difficulty of use. Thus, providing polished flutes on metal fabrication tools using either polishing method is unacceptable for the vast majority of metal fabrication tools that are supplied to the market. A simple cost effective solution to effectively polish very hard surfaces is desirable in industry.